Star Wars Rebels in The Little Mermaid
by AspiringDreamCatcher
Summary: Moreena Krai is the Princess of the underwater kingdom of Alderaan. One day she falls in love with the human Prince of Lothal. She gives up her beautiful voice for human legs to be with him. Will Moreena win his heart?
1. Introduction

Hey, guys this is another one of Star Wars Rebels fanfiction that I will be working on. This fanfiction is a mash-up with The Little Mermaid, but it's not the Disney one, it's the original one because I couldn't help but feel that Moreena Krai might not happen. Anyway, here is the cast for the story:

Moreena Krai- The Little Mermaid. Princess of the underwater kingdom of Alderaan. She is the youngest of the six daughters of the Sea King, Bail Organa. She is known to have the most beautiful voice in the kingdom. She likes to hear stories about the surface world and collecting human items. She falls in love with Ezra, the Prince of Lothal.

Ezra Bridger- The Prince of Lothal. He is determined to find the girl who rescued him. He is unaware that it was Moreena who rescued him.

Sabine Wren- The Temple Girl also known as The Princess of Mandalore. She was at the temple to further her education.

Arihnda Pryce- The Sea Witch.

Bail Organa- The Sea King of Alderaan.

The Grandmother- Herself.

Leia Organa - The Mermaids older sisters. They tell their youngest sister about the surface

Reann Tomvig world. They are also very caring about her.

Amaya

Moira

Ilayda

Garazeb Orrellios- The Prince's friend.

Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla- The King and Queen of Lothal.

Fenn Rau and Bo-Katan Kryze- The King and Queen of Mandalore.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Once upon a time, in the deep blue sea, there lived a little mermaid named Moreena. She was the princess of the underwater kingdom of Alderaan. There she lived with her widowed father, the Sea King, Bail Organa, and her five older sisters: Leia, Reann, Amaya, Moira and Ilayda. Her mother died many years ago, so her grandmother is the only mother figure she and her sisters had.

Not only was Moreena the youngest of the six daughters, but also the prettiest. She had flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and creamy fair skin. She was known to have the most beautiful voice throughout the kingdom. Moreena loved to explore sunken ships where she can find some hidden human items. Whenever she finds those things, collects them and takes them back to her secret cavern.

What she loved the most was hearing stories about the human world from both her sisters and her grandmother. Each year when a mermaid has come of age, she gets to visit the surface world. Leia, the oldest, got to visit the human world when she had come of age. The next year, Reann got to go and the next year after that, it was Amaya's turn. After that it was Moira's and after that, Ilayda's.

Each time the sisters went up to the surface, they would return home with stories to tell. They told their sister about the twinkling of thousands of stars, how the sun felt warm and reflects beautifully on the surface of the water and many many wonders. Sometimes while the sisters are away, her grandmother would tell her about the surface world during her younger days and what the humans were like. Moreena listened intently, having her mind be filled with wonders. She could hardly wait to visit the surface world.

One day, when her sisters are about to visit the surface world, Moreena asked, "May I come along, sisters?"

"No, you may not," her grandmother answered, "I'm sorry, Moreena, but you have to wait just a few more days until your birthday."

"Don't worry, Moreena," Leia reassured her distressed sister, "It's not too long."

"We'll bring back some more stories to tell," added Reann, "Bye-bye."

"Good-bye, sisters," Moreena sadly bade farewell as she watched her sisters leave for the surface.

"Here, Moreena, why don't you swim along and play," Her grandmother kindly suggested.

"Alright, Grandmother," Moreena sighed and swims off.

Moreena had gone to one of the sunken ships to look for more hidden treasures. While she was there she found a fork and a smoking pipe, but she didn't know what they were. She collected those items and heads off to her secret cavern. Once she got there, she began to observe those strange things. The first item she observed was the fork. She took the fork and ran its teeth through her hair. _Aha! It's a comb!_ She thought. Next she picked up the smoking pipe and carefully looks at it. _Hmm, maybe this thing is some sort of instrument_ , she thought. She took a deep breath and blows it through the pipe. Bubbles came bursting out of the other end of the pipe. Moreena pulled the pipe away from her lips and scowled at the thing. _Hmph! Not a very a good instrument_ , she thought. She placed her new treasures on of the shelves that's cluttered with human objects from top to bottom. She laid down on the sandy floor and stared at the ceiling of the cavern.

"I can't wait until my birthday," Moreena talked to herself, "I'll bet the surface world is far more beautiful that what everyone told me."

 **End of Chapter One!**

 **The secret cavern, the fork and the smoking pipe are a homage to Disney's The Little Mermaid.**

 **Leia Organa and Reann Tomvig are the only actual teenaged girls from Star Wars Rebels. Reann Tomvig is a charater from one of those Star Wars Rebels comics. The other three I had to make up because there weren't any other girl teens from SWR to fill in the roles.**

 **Stay tuned for the next one!**


End file.
